I'll Wait
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: Until then, he would be her friend, as he'd been the last nine years, and he'd wait until she's ready to open up her heart for another. *AU, slighty OOC.


**I'll Wait**

Love was not something that Harry Potter was familiar with at the age of eleven. But as he first laid his eyes on a bushy-haired girl with big beautiful brown eyes, he felt a small flutter at the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't help but smile as he watched her. She was the prettiest girl he'd even seen. And she didn't even know it.

Years later, Harry still loved the girl that had been there for him ever since their first year. Even though he had a small crush on Cho Chang in fifth year and dated Ginny Weasley briefly in their sixth, Hermione Granger was always the one that he held close to his heart, never intending to give up on her until she was his.

A knock on the door alerted Harry of her arrival, and he hurried to open it, not wanting for her to wait even a second. She was a sight to behold as she walked inside, her hair still as frizzy as when they first met, chocolate brown eyes staring at him from under her dark lashes, a dusting of freckles on the bridge of her pert nose. Pearly white teeth nervously chewing on her full bottom lip.

"Hello." Her voice was so sweet, so heavenly that he could listen to her all day long, even if it was something as boring as S.P.E.W. Harry greeted her, and wanting to touch her, feel her soft skin under his, helped her with the heavy robe, his hands touching hers, a little longer than necessary.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked as she sat down on the couch, and he smelled her perfume as she walked by, a light flowery scent that left him in need of more of her.

"No thank you." She replied, fingering with the sleeve on her left arm, a habit he noticed she'd adapted ever since that night at Malfoy Manor, when she got tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. How he ached every time he thought of it, of how close he'd come to lose her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as he sat down, having not noticed until now that she had tear marks on her face, eyes slightly swollen from what looked like hours of crying. She quickly answered that she was just fine, but Harry wouldn't believe her – she never called, asking for him to meet her immediately unless something was seriously wrong –, and brought his hand to her face, frowning when she flinched away from her touch. He let it drop to his side, instead coaxing her to tell him what's wrong.

"Nothing, I'm fine Harry." She nodded her head, as if to assure herself that what she was saying was true. "It's just..." At this, she broke down, her shoulders shaking as tears rolled down her face, and Harry quickly embraced her, holding her tightly against his chest as he rocked her back and forth, worry and pain eating at his heart as he wondered who would hurt his beautiful angel.

"Please tell me." He said after her tears subsided, and she looked away, her hand seeking his as she told of how she'd caught Ron cheating on her with Lavender Brown, and how he told her that she was not worth waiting for, that she was nothing else but an ugly, good-for-nothing bookworm who'd never find anyone who would love her.

As she finished, Harry could feel the rage boiling inside of him, craving to be released but he controlled his anger, not wanting to scare Hermione off.

He held her even closer, his hands seeking out her hair as he massaged her scalp, trying to calm her down and soothe her pain away.

They sat there for hours, enjoying each other's company as Hermione told him about a new book she'd found and of her work at giving the werewolves equal rights at the Ministry. He let her talk until she dozed off, her head lying comfortably on his shoulder.

Stroking her hair away from her face, Harry admired the beautiful witch in his arms, wondering how anyone could ever cheat on her with another girl. If she was his, he would cherish her, and give her everything she wanted and more.

But he would wait, for he couldn't tell her of his feelings yet, the wounds of Ron's betrayal were still fresh, and she needed time to heal before he brought this upon her. And then she would hopefully be ready to accept his love.

Until then, he would be her friend, as he'd been the last nine years, and he'd wait until she's ready to open up her heart for another.

"Harry?" Her eyes fluttered open, and he thought she was the most adorable sight, her hair ruffled and eyes still hazy with sleep.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked, not even noticing endearment he added.

"You are so kind to me, and I love you." She said, her voice thick with sleep, and he smiled down at her, running his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep again, and he leaned back on the couch so that she was sprawled on top of his, her head now resting on his chest.

"I love you too, my sweet Hermione."

Yes, he would wait for her no matter how long it takes before she wanted to be with him like that. Until then, he could only dream of her, and hope that she'll one day be Hermione Potter.


End file.
